


The Spark

by YDraigGoch



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDraigGoch/pseuds/YDraigGoch
Summary: A series of oneshots detailing how each (major) WATG racer decided to start racing.Ch. 1: DustyCh. 2: El Chupacabra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Dusty

It was a Friday afternoon, and amid the cramped school bus, made more cramped with the din of screaming children, Dusty Crophopper was making plans with his best friend Chug for the sleepover they were having that night. It was a usual occurrence for them to take turns spending the night at each other’s houses on Friday nights, but today was especially exciting. Chug’s family had just gotten cable, which neither of them had had before, meaning that a whole variety of channels had just become available. 

When the school bus rolled to a stop in front of Chug’s house, and the doors flopped open, the two rushed out, eager to experience the freedom that the weekend offered. “Race you to the door!” Dusty challenged, and the two boys torpedoed towards their common destination. It was a close finish, and the two boys argued about who had come in first as they made their way to the kitchen, where Chug’s mom had set out some after-school snacks as usual.

They wolfed down their snacks as quickly as possible (Chug’s mom didn’t let them eat in the living room) and were just about to explore their new selection of channels when, as usual, Chug’s mom had to ruin their fun.

“Did you boys do your homework?”

The boys groaned in unison.

“Can’t we just do it later?” pleaded Chug, the two giving their best set of puppy eyes. 

“No,” she said, giving them a knowing look “I know you two. If you don’t do it now it will never get done”

Reservedly, the boys did as they were told, trudging back to the kitchen where they unwillingly pulled out their homework.

“Hi guys!” Said a little girl with black hair that had been pulled up into ponytails as she sat down next to them and pulled out her own homework.

“Dottie!” exclaimed Dusty “What are you doing here?” 

“Dottie’s parents had to run some errands, so I said she could come play with you boys this afternoon!” Chug’s mom added helpfully, giving Dottie a snack as well, which she munched on as they worked on their homework.

Chug and Dusty shared a look. It wasn’t that they disliked Dottie, she could actually be pretty fun to play with sometimes, it was just that she didn’t like playing the same things they did. She was into building things, and they weren’t. At all. And she probably wouldn’t like what they chose to watch on TV. Oh well, it was just one day.

Dottie, of course, finished her homework first, but Chug and Dusty were able to finish pretty soon after and the three made their way to the living room where they could finally watch TV.

They began to surf the various channels, ultimately deciding on RSN, which all three found to be satisfactorily interesting. Dottie enjoyed seeing the different planes and trying to figure out what kind of modifications they must have had. Chug became quickly enthralled with how much strategy went into winning the races, and Dusty fell in love. Watching the planes speed and swerve through the obstacle course, he knew he had to become a racer. It was the only future he could now see for himself. He had to get up there. He had to know what it was like to weave in and out, passing the other racers, going faster and faster every time. He just had to.

All too soon, the race was over, and the three, while enamoured, found themselves with no more races to watch and became a bit bored. Ultimately, Dottie, always full of engineerial inclinations, had an idea.

Taking some discarded boxes and duct tape, the three fashioned a little airplane, complete with a paper plate serving as a steering wheel (unaware that planes don’t have circular steering wheels). They soon found that one could sit in the box while the others pushed them around. This soon developed into the formation of an obstacle course that they would have to steer around. The hours flew by, and by the time that Dottie had gone home and the two had gone to bed, the three knew it would be a day they would never forget.

Over the years, watching races together became a favourite tradition for Dusty and Chug. But Dottie, who even at that young age knew that she wanted to be a mechanic, was often more invested in other things, and even Chug broadened out to other interests. But Dusty knew where he belonged. He had no idea how he was going to get there, but he knew he would never stop trying.

\----

In a small midwestern town there were really only two kinds of pilot you would meet. Former military fliers, and cropdusters. And to be completely honest the owner of a local fertilization agency seemed a bit more approachable than the grumpy old Skipper who never even left his house.

This was how, when he had become a teenager and was encouraged to think harder about his future, Dusty found himself meeting perhaps one of the strangest people he had ever met.

“Excuse me,” the teenager asked “Are you Mr. Leadbottom?”

“Yes-sir-ee” The man behind the desk answered “And how can I help you today? Would you like to try a sample of Vitaminamulch?”

“Actually” the ginger asked, shifting his feet uncomfortably “I was wondering how you became a pilot”

“You want to be a pilot huh?” The man concluded “Well there’s one surefire way to do that!”

“Really?!” asked Dusty, full of hope and anticipation.

“Become a crop duster!” the man said! “It’s the best job there is! There isn’t anything better than flying around, all day, blessing fields with sweet, sweet fertilizer!”

Dusty, ever polite, tried to hide his disappointment at the prospect.

“Say!” Leadbottom said “My business is growing quite a bit, and I could use some help. What do you say if I pay your way to flight school and then you can crop dust for me for a few years and we’ll call it even? Of course you’ll be paid as well, and I’d say that you could get it all taken care of by the time you are twenty! Although as I say, ‘once you’ve acquired the taste for Vitaminamulch, you can’t live without it,’ so if you want to stay, you can do that too!”

The prospect was certainly temping. There was no way he could pay for flight school himself, and it was a guaranteed job after high school, which would no doubt please those who were less supportive of his dreams. After consulting with his parents, the agreement was made, and Dusty’s journey to become a world famous racer began.


	2. El Chupacabra

A fighter plane zooms above the lush forest, another in fast pursuit. The pilot had no choice, he had to engage! He pulls up, trying to loop in behind in order to fire at the enemy plane, but it follows suit. He begins to turn to the left in order to outmaneuver the other, but it is quick to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the village of his beautiful Maria. He has to draw the fighting elsewhere, or the people of the village, even his beloved Maria, could be hurt. He begins a very difficult maneuver, one he had never succeeded in doing before, but he had to try to save the village! He begins to pull the stick up and to the side when-

“CUT” The director interrupted, rubbing his forehead. “No, no, no! This won’t do!”

“What is wrong?” The lead actor, a rising Mexican superstar by the name of El Chupacabra asked.

“The flying scenes are too inaccurate. Your emotions are good, but the flying scenes don’t look real enough. I’m sorry, but maybe you’re not cut out for this part. Maybe you should just stick to telenovelas.”

“Wait no!” the actor, always overdramatic, begged “This film, I have already devoted myself to it fully! I will do whatever you ask to make it perfect! But please, don’t cut me out! I’m sure I just need to learn more about flying!”

The director looked at him pensively. This actor was quite famous at the moment, and due to his inexperience, quite inexpensive. Besides, most of the movie had been filmed already. To recast him they would have to start over. “Alright,” he agreed. “We’ll keep you on, but you need to take some flying lessons”

“Of course!” The young actor agreed. “El Chupacabra can do anything he puts his mind to!”  
\----  
“El Chupacabra cannot do this,” the young man said, taking the controls of the plane for the first time.

The instructor laughed “You don’t have to worry, all you need to do is keep it level, and I’ll be here to take it back over if needed”  
“OK” he said, taking a deep breath. A calm fell over the plane as focused on keeping it balanced. 

Until he sneezed, losing control of the plane. 

The plane fell into a tailspin, spiraling towards the ground. The two screamed in terror, mourning what they had and had not done, when, just in time, the instructor pulled up, saving the two from certain death.

A calm again fell over the plane, this time filled with out of breath panting. The two sat in silence, the instructor looking into the distance with a traumatized look, and El Chu with a grin of glee.

The adventure! The adrenaline! Not knowing if he was going to survive! He decided he liked it very much.

\---

While that specific instructor decided he did not want to teach him anymore, a replacement was soon found, and they were able to complete the movie. Of course, the lessons were only to give him some experience flying. He still had a ways to go if he wanted to be a pilot. Which he decided he most certainly did.

Of course, with his busy schedule as Mexico’s #1 recording artist, telenovela star, and romance novelist, it was hard making time for flying- but he refused to give up.

Within a few years he had earned his pilot's license and bought a plane that he could fly in his spare time. He also entertained his guests at parties, doing daring tricks and loops in the sky. While he loved all his professions, nothing made him more happy than flying his plane.

One day, he was researching for his upcoming romance novel, which of course, featured a young pilot. In the process he learned about a local air race that was coming up soon. He thought about attending, but thought better of it. Rather than clicking the “Buy Tickets” button, he moved his mouse to the “Register” button and clicked.  
“El Chupacabra can do this”

**Author's Note:**

> Who should I do next?  
> I am planning on doing Dusty, Ishani, Bulldog, Ripslinger, El Chu, Rochelle, Ned and Zed but I don't have any specific order in mind.


End file.
